


Alias: 🍑 4 🍆

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Johnny Lawrence, Divorced Daniel LaRusso, Hook-Up, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Online Dating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, enemies to enemies with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Daniel keeps accidentally hitting Johnny up on Grindr, deleting his profile in disgust and then remaking it three weeks later. Lather, rinse and repeat.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 38
Kudos: 238





	Alias: 🍑 4 🍆

“Oh god damn it.” 

Daniel turned, face already falling, to see Johnny fucking Lawrence standing in the door of the bar where he’d agreed to meet the guy he’d been talking to on Grindr. The guy who, apparently, was Johnny. Again. 

“Are you kidding me with this shit?” Daniel said. 

Johnny walked over and sat down heavily next to him. 

“Well you’re buying me a drink,” he said shortly. “I cleaned my apartment and douched for fucking nothing.” 

This was the fifth time this had happened. He was trying not to see that as a sign. 

“What are you drinking?” he asked with a sigh. 

“What do you think?” Johnny asked him. 

“Right, obviously,” Daniel responded. He gestured to the barkeeper. “Coors Banquet over here please? Thanks.” 

“So you remade your profile again,” Johnny said. “I thought you were, quote, ‘through with this shit’ unquote after last time.” 

“I got cocky,” Daniel said. “I thought I could identify your torso from a line up at this point.”

“You could have asked for a picture of my face,” Johnny said. “Most people do you know. To make sure you’re not a serial killer or an uggo.” 

“Yeah, well, likewise,” Daniel said. “You were very much not four times bitten fifth time shy when you agreed to meet up on the strength of my cock size alone.” 

“It’s a nice cock,” Johnny said unapologetically. “Shame it’s attached to such a fucking penis.” 

“We need a code word or something,” Daniel said. “Something that we’d recognise but wouldn’t seem out of the ordinary to someone who wasn’t us.”

“Or you stop hitting up guys who don’t have their face in their profile pic,” Johnny said. “Or, I don’t know, _ask_ for a picture of their face if you’re not sure.” 

“Yeah, I guess. Why don’t you put your face on your profile anyway? I’m kind of a public figure-” Johnny scoffed, but Daniel pressed on. “Well I _am_. What have you got to lose by putting your face out there? It’s not like there’s anything wrong with it.”

Johnny looked a little taken aback for a second before he recovered. 

“I dunno,” he said. “Maybe I should.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Daniel scoffed into his own drink. “Save us both a lot of hassle.” 

“Okay,” Johnny said, a muscle in his jaw ticcing. “Maybe I will.”

After a moment, Daniel felt a strange sense of disappointment seep through him. 

“Would make hook ups a lot less exciting though,” he said, not making eye contact, as he took a sip of his drink. 

Johnny turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I mean…” Daniel went on. “Never mind.”

“No, no,” Johnny said. “You have the floor. Care to clarify that remark?”

“I dunno, I guess it’s kind of exciting when I don’t know if it’s you or not,” Daniel admitted. 

Johnny said nothing for a long while, just held him in his gaze. 

“Is there any reason we never just went for it any of those other times?” he said finally.

“You mean besides all of the reasons?” Daniel asked. “No, not one.” 

They shifted closer together. Johnny put a hand high on his leg and flexed it a little, making Daniel’s dick twitch in his pants. 

“So you said you’d host,” Daniel said. 

“I scrubbed my goddamn toilet for you,” Johnny growled and lifted his hand from his leg to his shirt front to tug him forward to kiss. 

Within twenty minutes they were crashing through Johnny’s front door, tangled around each other. The place was pretty clean, Daniel noted absently. Johnny even had an unlit candle sitting on his coffee table. The wick was white, so he must have bought it for the occasion. 

He started kissing up Johnny’s neck and putting a hand up his shirt to pet the abs whose likeness he had so admired no fewer than five times. 

“You wanna do this here?” he asked.

“No. Bedroom,” Johnny said. “Couch is a piece of shit.” 

They continued to stagger backwards towards Johnny’s room until they were standing by his bed. They separated and looked at each other intently, holding each other by the elbows and breathing heavily. 

“Should we be doing this?” Daniel asked. 

“Probably not,” Johnny said. “Do you wanna?” 

“God yes,” Daniel replied and pulled him back to him.

Johnny moaned into his mouth and then pulled his shirt off, scattering buttons everywhere. Daniel didn’t even complain. 

“Fucking… undershirt,” Johnny muttered impatiently at the uncovered layer beneath his fingers and pulled it off too.

Daniel tried not to feel awkward about being suddenly shirtless in front of a fully clothed Johnny Lawrence. If this exercise had taught them nothing else it was that they liked each other’s bodies. 

“Hey, catch up,” he said, pulling at Johnny’s shirt. 

Johnny stripped his shirt off and… Jesus. The pictures didn’t do him justice. 

“I can’t fucking stand you,” Daniel said. “Do you know that?” 

“Yeah, I know,” Johnny smiled and pulled him in to kiss again. 

His hands were big and warm against Daniel’s back and his dick was hard against his stomach. He put his hand down the back of Johnny’s jeans to grope at his ass and moaned when he met bare skin. 

Johnny pushed him back and started unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down his thighs while kicking his shoes off until he was standing before him wearing a jockstrap and nothing else. 

Without ceremony, he went over to the bed and took up position on his hands and knees and looked over his shoulder. 

“Catch up,” he said and let his head hang back down low between his shoulders. 

Daniel’s shaking hands tried three times to get his belt open before he succeeded. He pulled his pants and underwear down and then nearly tripped over them, forgetting about his shoes in his rush. From the bed, Johnny snickered. 

“I could still leave you like that,” Daniel said warningly.

“No you couldn’t,” Johnny replied. 

Finally naked, Daniel reached the bed and put his hands on Johnny’s bare ass, spreading him wide. His heart nearly gave out at the glint of the flanged end of a metal butt plug. 

“Jesus, you kept that quiet,” he said, reverently touching the end of the stainless steel plug. “You were just going to have a drink with me like this and say fucking nothing.” 

Johnny looked over his shoulder with a smirk. 

“Who says I haven’t already?” 

Daniel’s head dropped down until his forehead was resting against Johnny’s tailbone and he breathed in slowly and shakily.

“You good back there, old man?” Johnny asked and Daniel nodded against the small of his back. “Any chance of getting something in there that isn’t made of metal?” 

Daniel pressed a kiss against the base of his spine and then down his ass. He took the end of the plug and pulled it part of the way out until he saw Johnny’s hole stretched around the metal bulb of it and then pushed it back in slowly. He repeated this a few times, listening carefully to Johnny’s swallowed gasps and moans. He leaned forward and licked at the perimeter where he was stretched open and smiled when Johnny’s hips pushed backwards against his mouth. 

“Okay,” Daniel said and pulled the plug all the way out.

Johnny hissed at the sudden absence of it and then again when Daniel leaned back in and pressed the flat of his tongue against him. 

“Oh fuck,” he said under his breath. 

“Where’s your lube?” Daniel asked and Johnny pointed wordlessly to the cabinet by the bed. 

He separated from him long enough to go over and dig through the drawer, pulling out lube and a condom. He looked back at the bed where Johnny was now resting with his head on his folded forearms, ass in the air. Something in his stomach clenched a little at the sight. 

When he was back he trickled lube directly onto Johnny’s asshole and pushed in with his thumb, pressing down so that Johnny gaped open a little. Johnny made a little noise in the back of his throat, but he pushed up against Daniel’s hand so he took it that it was a good noise. 

He pulled his thumb out and replaced it with his index and middle fingers and licked around the base of them while he pressed against Johnny’s prostate and rubbed. 

“Ah, fuck!” Johnny said and jerked backwards again. “Fuck me.” 

“As in… ‘fuck me’ the exclamation or the instruction?” Daniel asked. 

“Fucking… either. Both,” Johnny said through gritted teeth. 

“Okay,” Daniel replied and sat back on his heels to tear the condom open and roll it on one handed. 

He fingered him idly with his spare hand until he straightened back up on his knees and took his fingers out of the way to rub his cock against Johnny’s opening. 

“Fucking put it in,” Johnny said, pushing his hips back and Daniel pulled away. 

“Ask nice,” he said.

“Asshole,” Johnny muttered into his folded arms. 

“That’s not nice, Johnny,” Daniel gripped him a little roughly by the hip and rubbed the head of his cock up and down Johnny’s cleft. “What do we say?”

“ _Please_ , LaRusso, fuck me with your big stupid cock,” Johnny said and, well, that would have to do. 

Daniel slid into the tight heat of him and groaned. Almost straight away Johnny’s hips started moving against him, so he followed suit, fucking into him with hard snaps of his hips. 

He reached around to pull Johnny’s cock out of his jockstrap and started jerking him off in time to his own thrusts. 

“Look at you,” he said. “Jesus, just look at you.” 

He stroked down Johnny’s muscled back with his free hand and then curled it around his hip to haul him closer. 

He leaned over him so that his chest was flush against his back and bit at his neck before whispering in his ear. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” he said. “The fucking things you’ve said to me thinking I was some stranger.”

“Throwing bricks in your glass house?” Johnny replied. “We both fuck strangers, Danielle, you don’t get to call me a slut for doing things you’re doing.” 

“I'm not saying you're a slut,” Daniel said, twisting his wrist and making Johnny’s hips lose their rhythm for a beat. “I'm saying that you're ruining my fucking life.” 

“Have you ever considered that maybe it’s not my fault you’re fucking obsessed with me?” Johnny groaned. 

“Not even for a goddamn second,” Daniel said and bit down into the place where his shoulder met his neck and Johnny came hard into his hand with a gasp. 

He stroked him through it until Johnny was pushing his hand away. He started to pull out and Johnny’s hand snaked back to grab his hip. 

“Don’t stop,” he said. 

“Okay,” Daniel replied and let his head drop down against Johnny’s shoulder as he fucked back into him hard and fast and selfish. 

It didn’t take long. 

Afterwards, he was panting against the back of Johnny’s neck while his cock softened inside him. He had his hands around his chest, holding him close, and he didn’t want to get up and give up that contact. 

“Fuck,” he said finally. 

“Yeah,” Johnny replied. “Yeah, I know.” 

Reluctantly he pulled away and went to throw the condom in the trash before gathering up his clothes and sitting back on the edge of the bed to get dressed. 

“You got a shirt I can borrow?” he asked, frowning at the single button still hanging on by a loose thread on his button up. 

“Just stay the night,” Johnny said from his spot in the middle of the bed. 

“Is my shirt going to magically have buttons tomorrow?” Daniel asked.

Johnny rolled around to face him and grabbed his wrist. 

“Daniel,” he said. “C’mon. Stay.” 

“Okay,” Daniel said. “Yeah, okay.” 

Johnny slithered upright and crowded into his space to kiss him again. It was just a sweet press of lips with the barest hint of tongue now that the urgency had gone out of them. 

“Help me change the sheets,” he murmured against Daniel’s lips. “Or you’re sleeping in the wet spot.”

“Jesus,” he said with an eye roll. “Fine. Where do you keep your linen?” 

Helping Johnny change his sheets turned out to be more along the lines of Johnny supervising him changing the sheets. Finally, he was lying down next to him in the freshly made bed and Johnny was curling into his side. 

“So I’m ruining your life?” Johnny said, wrapping an arm around him. 

“Yeah, but what else is new?” Daniel said, putting a hand around Johnny’s wrist. “I’ll live.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Johnny said. “After like the second time I just kept hoping it was you again.” 

“Yeah?” Daniel turned his head to face him. 

“Obviously,” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Why’d you think I kept remaking _my_ profile? Go to sleep, Daniel.” 

As he closed his eyes, heart thudding in his chest under Johnny Lawrence’s forearm, Daniel reflected that he had really truly fucked himself this time.


End file.
